Inojin's day with a chick
by dream18writer
Summary: This is just a small story on Inojin's day after he had a chick hatch in his hands. Will he decide to keep it? Find out.


**Author's Note** : _This is just a small story after Inojin had a chick hatch in his hand in episode 71. I found it so cute I had to write something on it, so here you go. Hope you like it._

 **End of Author's note**

* * *

It was a nice day and Inojin and his team where finally done with their latest mission, so Inojin decided to walk around town and relax a bit. However during his walk Inojin found himself with a problem. A baby chick began to constantly follow him. He didn't know what to do with the baby chick.

"Hey chick. What do you want? Go back to your mother." He said to it fully understanding that it could not understand him. Even so the baby only gave a little chirp as a reply. Inojin grumbled and continued to move on.

As the day went on Inojin could not help but hear all the people commenting on the chick.

"What is that chick doing?" One man said.

"It's so cute." A young girl commented.

"Why is that chick following that young man?" An elderly women wondered.

The comments and questions continued till finally Inojin had enough. He turned to the chick and went towards it. He picked it up and walked back to the farm. Once there he put the chick down and the chick chirped as it leaped from Inojin's hands.

"Now stay here." He commanded hoping the chick would do as he said.

He had no such luck though. Every time he tried to leave the farm he would find that the baby chick found it's way out of the coop and follow him. He tried at least 5 times to get it to stay but it was no use. The baby chick continued to get out and follow him.

Finally Inojin had enough. He turned to the chick angrilly and stared at it. The two eyed each other for a good minute until Inojin suddenly turned around and made a mad dash away from the chick. The chick was stunned but he shortly began to run after Inojin.

Meanwhile Inojin was running as fast as he could and after awhile he stopped to take a break. "This has got to be far enough?" He said to himself.

Suddenly he heard a chirp and turned around slowly and to his disbelieve the chick was there happily jumping and chirping at him.

"How did you do that?" Inojin said curiously.

Inojin didn't think about it too much though. In a few moments Inojin made another mad dash away from the chick but this time he made many twist and turns in the hopes he could lose the chick. Finally after a few minutes he stopped to rest again. But when he looked up there was the chick again but this time it was not because the chick followed him. Inojin just accidently made so many twist and turns he found himself in the same place he started from, so he immediately ran off again.

Finally after a few tries of trying to lose the chick and failing Inojin gave up and decided to take it home to get his parents help.

"You know you are a shifted little thing." Inojin said with a chuckle.

Just then Inojin heard a small voice scream in delight. "It that a baby chick?"

Inojin looked ahead and found it was Boruto's little sister Himawari. She was running up to him with a slight blush on her face.

"Yes it is. He just won't leave me allow for some reason." Inojin said with a little giggle.

"He is so cute." Himawari said once she got a closer look.

"I guess." Inojin said.

"May I hold him?" Himawari asked.

"Sure." Inojin said gentle putting the chick in her hands. To his surprised the chick stayed in her hands. In fact the chick seemed happy to be in the little girls hands.

"Thank you." Himawari said happily. After looking at the chick for a moment Himawari asked, "Are you going to keep him?"

Inojin didn't speak. He was not sure if he was going to keep the small chick or not. Preferably he would not like to keep it but the chick seemed to like him quite a bit and it wasn't that bad having the little guy around so he was not sure.

Just then Himawari looked to the sky and said, "Oh it is getting late. I better get home." She handed the chick back to Inojin and thanked him one more time before running off.

"I guess I better go to right?" He said to the chick who chirped in return.

After a short walk back home Inojin took a deep breath before walking through the door. Once he opened the door he saw both of his parents getting ready for dinner.

"Hello, Inojin. How was your day?" Ino asked.

"Uhm...well…it went fine except…" Inojin said feeling a little embarrassed.

"What's wrong?" Sai asked.

Finally Inojin showed them the baby chick who again chirped in his hands.

"Oh my what a cute chick." Ino said cheerfully.

"Why do you have a chick?" Sai asked.

"During the mission this guy hatched in my hands and now he won't leave me alone. What do I do?" He said.

"Well, if you want you can keep it you can." Ino said.

"You would have to care for him though." Sai added.

"Would it really be ok?" Inojin said still not sure on if he wants to keep it.

"Why not? I think it would be good to have a pet." Ino said. "Plus it is so cute."

"You know it won't always be that way right." Sai said.

"I know but still it's cute now." Ino said red in the face with embarrassment and a bit of annoyance.

Inojin was still not sure so he looked down at the chick and watched it happily chirping and jumping in his hand. Eventually he decided to keep it. After all maybe it would be fun to have the little guy around.

He thought about that until the next day when he found the chick still wouldn't leave him allow. Boruto and Shikadai even teased him about it. Now he was not so sure but lucky for him his parents had a surprise for him when he got home. A small chicken coop for the baby chick to stay in when he goes out. Now Inojin had a pet chick and surprisingly he was happy about it.


End file.
